


Still Here

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Injury, M/M, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're always just grateful to be alive and together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone--  
> Here's another fic from Tumblr.  
> Warnings: Blood/injury/stitching (non-graphic), alcohol (as a painkiller, not detailed).  
> Hope you enjoy.

Benny’s still smudged in mud and god knows what else when he pulls Sam in for a kiss. Neither of them complains about the mess.

They’re too busy holding each other tight, the  _oh god thank god you’re alive_  embrace that they shouldn’t be as familiar with as they are.

Benny pulls back from the kiss to rest his nose in the bend of Sam’s neck, where his smell is strongest, where he can smell the pulsing blood, strong and alive and so, so reassuring.

Sam has a scratch across his stomach, deep enough to need stitches most likely. Benny is relatively whole–banged around some, and covered in mud, but whole.

Dean has already begun to burn the corpse.They clean up the mess and the three of them head to the car, drive back to the motel in absolute silence.

Dean hesitates outside Sam and Benny’s door and Benny sees Sam take the opportunity to look him over. Bruised, banged up, but walking relatively straight, seemingly clear-headed, no obvious injuries, and no bleeding or Benny would have said something. Something inside Sam seems to relax just a touch.

“You need any help with that?” Dean asks, gesturing to Sam’s torn shirt.

“Nah,” he says, looking at Benny. “Benny’s got it.”

“Right,” Dean says. “I’m gonna shower, and find some clean clothes, and then I’m taking off for the bar. I’ll see you for breakfast.”

Sam and Benny let themselves into the room and close the door behind them, Benny immediately looking for first aid.

Sam takes a few swigs of whiskey before pulling off his shirt, wincing at the pull to the wound, and sitting on the bed, giving Benny as much access as he needs.

Benny is quick, at least, and efficient. Sam doesn’t seem to be too bothered by what Benny is doing.

“Lie down,” Benny says, gently pushing at Sam’s shoulder until Sam falls back onto the bed.

“Need to clean up,” Sam protests.

“Shouldn’t get your stitches wet,” Benny reminds him.

Sam grunts. “And whiskey isn’t actually meant to be a pain killer. Your point?”

Benny concedes and helps Sam to the shower, pulling them both under the lukewarm spray.

He cleans Sam carefully and Sam returns the favor, gentle of where Benny is sore, but doing his best to get the dirt off.

They get out relatively quickly and dry off with scratchy motel towers that make Benny miss the Bunker even more.

Benny debates what to do with their clothes and decides they should probably be burnt, chucking them in a plastic bag until next time they have a fire burning. Then he gets Sam back to bed.

Sam doesn’t let go of his hand when Benny goes to pull away. “Stay,” he implores.

Benny chuckles. “Darlin’, I’m planning on it. Just going to plug your phone it, or you’ll be complaining that it’s dead in the morning.”

Sam smiles a bit and lets him go, and Benny does as he said before returning to bed as promised.

Sam’s pretty much already asleep, eyes drooping, but he reaches for Benny and pulls him into the bed.

It takes some negotiating, to find a way to sleep that doesn’t upset Sam’s stitches, and by the time they manage it, Benny holding Sam close, it takes about a minute for Benny to hear Sam’s soft snores.

Benny chuckles and kisses the back of Sam’s head, letting himself rest there, feeling Sam’s warmth, hearing his snores, smelling his scent, knowing unquestionably that Sam is alive and in his arms, safe and sound yet again.


End file.
